


隔壁的朴先生

by Alpaca624



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca624/pseuds/Alpaca624
Summary: - 感情经历丰富的澈和🛏️经验丰富的特，如雷勿入- 一个先走肾再走心的故事
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 感情经历丰富的澈和🛏️经验丰富的特，如雷勿入  
> \- 一个先走肾再走心的故事

从金希澈敲开他的门说了一句：“朴先生，我家的吸尘器坏掉了，能不能借你的用一下？” 之后，他就和这个平时很少交集的邻居熟络起来了。原本只知道这位有着异于常人的漂亮脸蛋的邻居是一个游戏设计师、脾气有点古怪，朴正洙自己是不擅长对付这类人的，但是对方的脸实在太好看，每次出门遇到都要忍不住多看两眼。  
今天这位邻居提了一袋冰啤酒上门，朴正洙倒是不介意他这种简单粗暴的拉近关系的方式，只是对方早已被自己认定为直男，此时却不怀好意地摸着自己的屁股。  
朴正洙放下已经拿在手上的下酒菜食材，努力使自己看起来冷静，回头看金希澈：“怎么了？ 有东西粘在我裤子上？”  
“我改变主意了，不想要其他下酒菜了，”金希澈没有喝很多，但是比起酒，面前的人才是让他醉得失去理智的原因，“我想知道你尝起来是什么味道。”  
金希澈觉得自己再忍就不是男人了，今天朴先生穿了一件因为洗了很多洗次而变得软软的白色T恤，在他动作间能偶尔看到衣服勾勒出饱满的胸肌形状，刚刚他打开冰箱背对自己弯下腰，那双纤细的腿在眼中被放大了，环在自己腰上的感觉肯定很好，更不用说他看起来很可爱的屁股。  
“金希澈，你是不是误会了什么？”  
“误会？ 我可看到了，你扶着栏杆被男人操的样子。” 金希澈拉着朴正洙，将他抵到桌边，手急不可耐地滑进T恤下摆。  
话一出朴正洙就慌了，自己本来是不会把过夜对象带回家的，那天晚上gay吧附近的情人酒店好巧不巧都满了，不得已把那人带回家。对方追求刺激又把他带到阳台，而当时也很晚了所以自己放下了戒备心，居然被人看到了，还是被那个漂亮邻居看到的。想到这里，朴正洙的耳朵“噌”地红起来。不过最重要的是，为了避免麻烦，自己是绝对不会和认识的人发生关系的。  
“你，你住手！” 理智使朴正洙伸出手想推开对方就要游走到自己胸部的手，然而对方先一步揉了上去，自己的胸部很敏感，身子不听话地没了力气，又抗拒着往后退，被对方顺势推倒在桌上，空掉的啤酒罐掉在地上发出“啪啷”的声音。  
“你都这么反应了，我怎么可能住手。” 金希澈用指甲刮了几下已经挺立的乳尖，听到他自然发出的娇喘声，又接着感叹道，“原来男人的胸也是软的，手感真好。” 另一只手伸进裤子里，捏了一把觊觎已久的屁股，“不过你屁股倒是没什么肉呢，肯定是以前和你上床的那些人技术太烂，是我的话早就把你的屁股操大了。”  
听到这句话，朴正洙好像被打开了什么奇怪的开关，原则和羞耻心抛到脑后，双腿猛地缠上金希澈的腰，把他往自己的方向揽，声音微微颤抖，很是兴奋：“那你就试试啊，光嘴上厉害怎么行。”  
没想到他这么主动，金希澈得意地抱起他走进卧室，让两个人一起倒进柔软的床垫，掀起T恤舔上等待采摘的果实，舌尖富有技巧地挑逗着，一会快速舔弄，一会又集中吮吸那点，好像在品尝一块香甜可口的布丁。这样子朴正洙很受用，微微弓起身子享受。  
“这么喜欢被舔乳头？”看见朴正洙已经支起小帐篷，麻利地把他扒了个精光。  
“那么我也要问问你，你也是这样和女人上床的？”朴正洙稍微回过神来，眯着眼打量在给自己脱衣服的金希澈。  
“我对女孩子会更温柔，不过说实话，我是第一次和男人上床，”金希澈脱得只剩内裤，接着附上来亲吻朴正洙的锁骨，“以前也不是没和男人交往过，但是他们都想操我，我直接就和他们说拜拜了。”  
朴正洙噗呲一声笑了，捧起金希澈的脸：“没想到啊，大情圣，看你得手过这么多女生，对付男人就没办法了；我刚开始见到你的时候想过，如果我不是更喜欢被操，我也想上了你看看是什么滋味。”  
“我也没想到，”金希澈握住朴正洙的阴茎，撸动起来，“你平时一副一本正经的样子，到了床上就这么浪。”  
因为调情而燃起的气焰瞬间灭了下去，主导权又回到了对方手上。金希澈的手不仅好看，还很柔软，力度适当地抚弄着柱身，连囊袋也一并照顾了，引诱着朴正洙发出嘤咛声，前端流出前列腺液，朴正洙不自觉地动着腰把自己往对方手上送，对方的手也在不知不觉中滑到了会阴处。  
“润滑剂和安全套，在床头柜下层抽屉里。”明白了对方的意思，朴正洙轻喘着说。  
然而金希澈拿出两样东西之后：“不过我不懂怎么给男人扩张。”  
“你故意的吧？”轻易地捕捉到了他脸上的坏笑，有点生气地抓起安全套的盒子往他身上扔。  
“谁知道呢？”  
呀！这个家伙！朴正洙认命地抓起金希澈的手，挤上润滑剂，引导他把手指伸进自己的后穴中。  
“唔……你自己动一动……这总不用我教吧？”朴正洙羞耻地眼睛都红了，微微抬头用湿润的眼睛看着金希澈。  
坏孩子得逞了，手指在身体里大肆搅动起来。  
“哈啊……你再往上点……那里，那里……啊……”按摩穴道和前列腺的感觉让朴正洙得到了满足感，靠着枕头张开双腿方便金希澈开发穴内的每一处，脚趾因为快感微微蜷起。金希澈的戏弄反而像驯兽师的驯术，将自己在床上那点小脾气和自尊心驯得一点不剩，顺从得像一只小白兔，只想被他带上高峰。  
等后穴变得足够柔软了，金希澈撤出手指，把粗长的硬物直直顶入体内，穴肉就紧接着吸了上来。  
“你怎么这么粗鲁，不要一下子全进……啊！”突然的进入又让朴正洙有点不满，在抱怨的时候，金希澈毫不留情地用力一顶，让他再也没办法说出一句完整的话，现在他彻底意识到了金希澈有多不讲理，他在床上只能被这个男人吃得死死的。  
“我操……你里面好紧……”终于品尝到了可口的主菜，穴肉磨蹭阴茎的感觉太过舒服，金希澈差点忍不住直接射出来，“呼……你不是很喜欢吗，叫得这么欢。”  
朴正洙清楚地感受到金希澈开始九浅一深地抽插，先一下下戳在前列腺上，再重重地整根贯穿肠道，交合处啪啪的水声在脑海被中放大，没有精力去回应对方，只能凭着本能一边收缩穴道一边舒服地直哼哼。  
持续的撞击让朴正洙接近高潮，穴口都被磨得潮红，阴茎已经在对方的小腹上蹭出一片粘腻的水渍，可是对方还没有要射的样子，还是兴致勃勃地在自己体内耕耘。“我想射了，嗯……你让我射好不好……”此时声音染上了哭腔，眼角也溢出泪珠。  
“好，让你射。”金希澈握上对方阴茎的同时丝毫没减弱抽插的幅度，手还不时恶劣地按压铃口，受到刺激，朴正洙紧紧抓着身后的枕头、尖叫而颤抖着将精液射在二人身上，射完精整个人松懈下来了，再没力气环着金希澈腰的腿垂下。  
但是金希澈并不打算给对方休息的机会，啃着他突起的喉结，放弃了先前的节奏，又快又重地肏进毫无防备的小穴。  
“不要啊……停，不行了……”没料到他的精力是这种程度，自己只能轻飘飘地像棉花一样接受撞击。  
“呃……”像是很满意他的反应，金希澈操干几十下低吼一声也射了出来，之后还停留感受着高潮后的余韵，“我做得不错吧，朴先生？”  
朴正洙躺着平复呼吸，看到金希澈退出后把用过的套子打结扔掉，又拿起床头柜上的湿纸巾给自己和他清理：“呼——还行吧。”  
“你骗人——或许，我以后要更加努力吗？”  
朴正洙叹气，看来自己一个不小心摊上大麻烦了。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可配合浪姐版的《相爱后动物感伤》食用

“抱歉！刚刚收到公司电话，新上市的游戏出现巨型bug了，我今晚要赶回公司加班修复。”一来二去两个人成为了炮友关系，本来约好这个周六晚上运动，金希澈却早于约定时间敲开了朴正洙的门，此时他双手合十低着头向朴正洙认错。  
“你去吧，工作要紧。”朴正洙手上还拿着橡胶手套，看来刚刚在打扫卫生，“你先在这等我一下。”  
再出来的时候朴正洙递给金希澈一个纸袋，打开一看，里面装了咖啡、饼干、布丁一类的东西。  
“朴先生你对我真好！”金希澈哇地一声扑倒对方身上，顺便还在他脸上吧唧一口。  
“我只是不希望你加班加到低血糖。”似乎是觉得金希澈的行为对于他们的炮友关系来说太过热情了，有点不适应地想从他怀里挣脱。  
金希澈反而捏了一把他的屁股，凑近他耳边：“等我回来再报答你，喂饱你下面的小嘴……”  
金希澈知道朴正洙容易脸红，看到他的脸又红起来，心满意足地扬长而去。  
“臭流氓……”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
傍晚时分，通宵工作完回家睡了一天的金希澈被手机铃声吵醒，还在半梦半醒状态的他艰难地瞄了一眼来电人，就接通了：“朴先生？我刚刚一直在睡觉——”  
“别睡了，你过来我这边。”  
“可是我现在实在没有力气和你运动啊。”金希澈想都没想就这么回答了。  
“我是叫你来我这边吃饭。你怎么成天想着那些东西？”因为自己被误解，朴正洙的语气有些委曲，“那我还是不管你的好。”  
“抱歉抱歉！是误会，我这就过去。”金希澈瞬间清醒，去卫生间洗把脸就跑去隔壁了。  
朴正洙就站在门外等金希澈，进去之后看到桌上摆好的猪肉炒饭、沙拉和海带汤，一天没吃饭的肚子很适时地传达出了空腹感，金希澈迫不及待地坐下吃饭，饭菜已经被放置到合适入口的温度，胃逐渐被填满的满足感让加班到虚脱的他又复活了。  
碟碗都在金希澈的暴风吸入之下见底了，朴正洙把锅里剩下的炒饭倒入他碗里：“要是还想吃其他的就和我说。”  
“已经饱啦，你做饭太好吃了，一不小心就吃了这么多，”把最后一口炒饭咽下，“会做饭完全就是我的理想啊，我真是越来越喜欢你了。”  
朴正洙没有回应他，沉默着把餐具都放到水槽中，转身推金希澈去了浴室，叫他洗完澡才能上自己的床。金希澈自讨没趣，不过两个人在爱干净这件事上出乎意料地一致，所以他很快就把精力转移到了把自己洗得干干净净身上。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
后穴已经进入了三根手指，阴茎同时被伏在胯间的人吞吐着。金希澈很听话地包住牙齿，在狭小湿热的口腔里用舌头抚慰得阴茎硬到发疼。为什么他连这个也会……接着又是在前列腺上的一按，涌上来的快感使朴正洙没办法接着思考，吐出一声急促的娇喘。金希澈抬眼看向朴正洙的脸，双重的刺激下被熏红的脸颊衬托着眼角冒出的一点泪滴，一副让人垂涎欲滴的样子，觉得差不多了，退出之后在冠状沟的地方落下一吻，就这么激得他射了出来。  
金希澈没打算躲，精液就直接挂在了脸上，他自己却还是笑嘻嘻的状态。  
“喜欢吗？看你的这么浓。”伸手蹭掉脸上的东西，反而抹到了对方的胸上，恶魔低语般地想让他承认。  
“金希澈，你就是个彻头彻尾的臭流氓……”明明还在高潮后的不应期，眼前的景象却勾得阴茎又有要抬头的感觉。  
“那被臭流氓口射的你是什么？小骚货～”金希澈用嘴撕开安全套的包装套上，一把将朴正洙揽起来，“给你看看合格的臭流氓实力如何～”  
手臂从腰处环到后面，撑开小穴让阴茎一寸一寸地挺入。这种进入方式怪让人心痒痒的，朴正洙手搭着金希澈的肩，后穴被填满的感觉充斥着神经，这次他倒是让自己适应了一会才开始动作。  
金希澈的一手握着朴正洙没有半点赘肉的腰肢，另一只手抚摸着他的背部，觉得脊椎的弯处简直性感得要命。这个体位能让金希澈那根有分量的大家伙顶得很深，配合用力挺腰的攻势，朴正洙坚持了一会，腰还是乖乖地软了下来。于是他靠在了金希澈身上，身子上下摆动的同时，被冷落的乳头蹭在对方身上，因为有之前精液的润滑，这种磨蹭竟然产生了别样的快感，而对方敏锐地察觉到了他娇嗔中不规则的变化。  
“正洙的胸想让我舔吗？一直在蹭我呢——”  
没有在意变得亲密的称呼，微微挺胸暗示对方。  
“这样不够，要叫老公。”金希澈还故意停下挺腰，在他耳边轻轻说道。  
流氓就是流氓，从来不会让人失望，虽然这很羞耻没错，但是刚刚让人尝到甜头又停下来实在太难受了，所以金希澈又一次赢了。  
“嗯……老公，你舔舔它，亲亲它好不好？啊……”实际听到的刺激是远远大于早就在脑内模拟过无数次的想象的，金希澈含住乳头、下面也恢复了抽插的节奏，惹得朴正洙下意识抱住金希澈的头，整个人溺在情欲的浪潮中。  
释放过后，金希澈把头埋在他的颈窝：“正洙吃饱了吗？”  
朴正洙有点累了，他没说话，但是起伏的胸膛上粘腻的痕迹、红肿的果实和鲜艳的齿印实在太惹眼了。  
“你要是不回答我就当你没吃饱。”哪个男人看到这种场景不会色心大起，朴正洙被翻过身，重新硬起来的阴茎很顺利地进入了毫无防备的小穴。  
“你！唔……不可以，你是吉娃娃吗？我明天还要上班啊……”朴正洙双目失了神，泪水不受控制地往下落，说出来的话模模糊糊的，想着明天嗓子哑了要怎么和同事解释，敏感的后穴却随着对方的动作收缩起来。  
“作为老公要好好把正洙喂得饱饱的～”说着还把手伸到前面撸动第三次硬起来的阴茎。  
依旧大力的冲撞次次落在敏感点上，阴茎在腹中恍惚间真的有一种饱腹感，太激烈了，朴正洙甚至觉得自己要舒服得失去意识了。  
不知过了多久，朴正洙哭着射出稀薄的精液后，金希澈终于满足地将精液全部灌入对方的小穴，这时才意识到他摘掉了套子，过多的精液在退出时流出来，不过朴正洙想骂人也没力气了。  
朴正洙的脸上都是泪痕，一副被欺负惨了的样子，金希澈心里泛起一阵水花，凑上去亲了亲，他却偏过头躲避，用沙哑的声音回应道：“不要亲我……”  
有点诧异，心想他是真的累了，安慰地抱着他一会，等他呼吸回复过来，才小心地抱起他去浴室清理。  
回到床上，人早就睡着了，金希澈犹豫了一下，还是钻进被窝里抱住他，轻声说道：“朴先生……正洙……好好休息吧，我今天好像真的过分了。”不过我貌似喜欢上你了，我自己都不敢相信，要是平常我肯定直接告白了，没有人会拒绝我的，但是你是不是因为什么事，不肯和我更进一步呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回的剧情可以先听一下原版的《相爱后动物感伤》


End file.
